My Everything
by iluvjb4ever123
Summary: A short one-shot about Nick and Miley realizing their unfound love for each other. Fluff. Niley oneshot.


The sound of the bell went off; he zoned out of his thoughts and turned his head slightly to glance at the clock at the back of the room, making sure he had heard correctly and it wasn't one of his hallucinations that he got when he was dying of pure boredom.

The noises of papers shuffling, chairs scraping against the tiled floor, students chattering were heard throughout the now, loud classroom as students busied themselves around the room quickly to leave and begin their summer vacations. It took a second for his mind to register what was happening and soon, he too, was getting up.

He slipped the backpack strap over his shoulder and hollered a quick goodbye to his friends in class; slipping through the door, he could see her standing by her locker, throwing the last of her things into the bag.

He stood there for a moment, never taking the time to actually look at her; the way her long brown waves cascaded along her back, her long, tan legs that contrasted with her bright white short, making them seem like they were going on for miles. His head tilted to the side a little, his eyes stopping at the charm bracelet she had around her tied around her right wrist. He soon realized it was the same bracelet he had given to her the second he walked out of arts and crafts class at camp when they were ten.

He shuddered at the thought of how he thought that piece of art was so ugly, but he couldn't help, but smile at the memory of how her eyes gleamed brightly when he had handed the piece of jewelry to her.

She continued to stuff the remainder of her belongings into her bag, huffing lightly at how heavy it was getting. She stopped suddenly, feeling like someone was there watching her. She turned her head slightly to the right, confused when she saw no one there.

"Hey."

"Holy moth—" she set her head onto her locker and began to bang her head against the metal a couple of times.

He put his hand onto her locker, stopping her almost instantly, "what are you doing?" he wondered with a slight chuckle.

"I'm thinking about how I should've hit you when you scared me!" She laughed as she pushed him hard against his shoulder. "I told you I hated when you did that."

"Which is why I do it," he laughed at the slight pout that had formed on her face.

She had finally managed to clean out her locker, deciding to throw most of the stuff away before she and Nick had stepped foot out of the school, "can you believe it's all over now?" She wondered as she turned and looked back at the school that she had called her home for the past four years.

"Yeah, now, I'll be dating college girls," he sighed contently. "Life's good."

"Pig," she swung her arm against his shoulder again while stifling a laugh.

"Says the girl who is going to be all over the college guys," he shot her a quick wink, watching the red appear onto her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, you're walking home alone now, buddy," she mumbled softly.

His hand wrapped around hers, a low chuckle escaping from his lips as he spun her around in one swift motion. He felt a weird sensation rush through him when he stared at her face, the way her eyes were big and confused making her look even more irresistible. His gaze flickered down to her soft pink lips and he knew right then… he had the urge to kiss Miley.

"Nick?" she touched his arm lightly, watching him pull out of a daze of some sort.

"It's alright if I come over right?" He instantly let go of her arm, his hand finding its way to the back of his head.

"Yeah, of course." She tried to forget about the little moment that she and Nick had shared, "oh, you should stay for dinner. I think my mom is making steak."

"You don't need to say that twice," he draped an arm around her shoulder, their feet tapping in rhythm on the sidewalk.

He glanced over at her, watching and listening as she rambled on about the last day of her Senior year. He could feel a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips as they continued their journey to Miley's home. Just listening to her voice was like music to his ears.

--

"Can you pass me the eggs?" She asked as her eyes flickered from the mixing bowl to the show on the television screen. "She's making such a big mistake…" She mumbled lowly to herself.

He had his attention focused on the magazine that was sitting in front of him on the table, a sly smile playing on his face. He looked over at Miley and saw she was more focused on the show on the television. He reached into the box of eggs and pulled a couple out, "here you go." He launched an egg over to her before quickly turning his focus back on the magazine.

Her head whipped around quickly, feeling something roll down the side her face and into her bare shoulder, "Oh, my god…" She breathed out, flinging the egg onto the floor, her eyes falling onto Nick.

He studied the table cloth on the table, trying his best not to burst out laughing. He turned and saw Miley with a slight smirk, "W-what are you doing with that?"

"I'm just adding flour to the mix, that's all," she pretended to avert her attention back to the cookies, but she could see the hesitant look on Nick's face from the corner of her eyes. "Do you want to help me?" she wondered.

He slowly walked away from the table, extremely confused to why Miley was acting so calm about this, "you're not mad?"

"Of course not…" she meshed the flour around in her fingers before turning around and flinging a handful in Nick's direction, "why would I be mad?" She giggled slightly at his shocked expression.

He shook his head side to side, the excess flour falling onto the floor. He walked closer to the counter, his hand dipping into the bowl of flour as well, "Hm, who would of ever thought you were mad…"

Her hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, "you wouldn't…"

"You're right, I wouldn't…" he pulled his hand out of the bowl, seeing Miley relax and drop her hand away from his. "But I would do this," he pulled out another egg, smashing it against the top of her head. He smushed it around a little, making sure it was nicely mixed into her hair.

"You think you're so funny, huh?" She grabbed the cup of milk and threw it at him as she felt another egg hit her on the chest and slide slowly down into her shirt and deeper down into her bra, "you would aim there, perv."

He puts his arms up in defense, "hey, my hands just love your chest," his eyes widen at his own remark. "Did I say that out loud? I meant for that to not sound dirty," he blabbered on continuously.

She could feel her own cheeks beginning to burn up as she turned around, trying to shield her face away from his as she picked the bowl of flour up; she turned around swiftly, feeling her body collide with his, the bowl of flour flying out of her hands and into the air.

Soon, every inch of the kitchen was covered in white floury dust, "Im so dead…" she said, gazing around her kitchen slowly.

He quietly tried to creep out of the kitchen, hoping that Miley wouldn't notice.

"Nick!" She said as she was about to go after him, but instead, slipped over the milk that she had spilt earlier. She yelped a little when her back collided with the soaked floor.

"Miley, are you okay?" he rushed over to her, carefully trying to not slip over something.

Her body began to shake as the giggles ripped through her body. She clutched her stomach tightly as she spread out on the kitchen floor, moving her legs and arms in and out, up and down, "look, a flour angel," she laughed.

"Do you know how disgusting that looks?" He asked with an amused grin. He stuck his hand out momentarily for her to take.

She reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up, "whoa," she leaned onto his chest when she tried not to slip again, feeling her feet slide a little.

He wrapped his arms around her flour covered body, keeping her place.

Her eyes slowly looked up, locking with his, "you look ridiculous." She whispered.

"So, do you…" He answered in the same exact tone. He raised his hand to her face, his thumb rubbing over her cheek slightly to take off some of the flour, "but I still think you look gorgeous."

She was pretty sure that her cheeks were a bright crimson at this point. Her gaze lowered to his pink lips. They looked so inviting, but she closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. Nick was her friend… why would these feelings start coming to her now?

Before she could think any longer, she felt his lips hover over hers, kissing her almost eagerly. She kissed back just as invitingly, letting her hands up his back and stop at the base of his neck, his soft curls tickling against her fingertips.

He bit down on her bottom lip, listening to her groan in response. He pushed her body against the counter when he felt her hands on his chest, pushing him back. He pulled back simultaneously, his breaths short and ragid.

"We should get cleaned up," she opened her eyes slowly, watching the disappointment wash over Nick's face. "Come on," she pulled her along with her as she tried her best not to run to the bathroom. She walked into the guest bathroom, shutting the door behind Nick when he walked in. She dropped his hand and stepped over to the shower switching it on as she peeled the tank top off of her body.

His eyes grazed down on her toned body, watching her shimmy out of her shorts.

"Are you going to take off your clothes or do you want me to do that for you?" She glanced over at him as she stepped into the shower, letting the water run over her, washing off the eggs and flour off of her body.

He slipped the t shirt off of his body in one quick motion, letting his pants pool around his legs. He stepped into the shower with her, his arms on either sides of the wall, allowing the water to beat down against both their bodies. His eyes skimmed over her body once more.

"Maybe you should've kept your pants on…" she kissed his left shoulder lightly, slowly moving toward the nape of his neck.

"Maybe I should've, but I'm glad I didn't," he smirked, his hands moving down her wet body, landing on her lower back side. He captured her swollen lips into another kiss, their lips moving in sync with each other.

--

He leaned his head against the pillow, his chocolate orbs staring deeply at her, "what does this make us?"

She stopped tracing imaginary shapes on his bicep, dropping her arm onto the sheets to look at him. "I hope it means I'm yours…" she answered shyly.

"Just as long as it means I'm yours." He responded.

"Of course," she murmured, looking up at him.

He took in her flawless face, the way her natural waves framed her face as her cheeks burned a light shade of red, making her seem to glow even more. He looked into those oceanic eyes of her, feeling himself get lost in them. A smile appeared on his face, "I think I'm falling… hard."


End file.
